


藕饼同人小车

by orphan_account



Category: One - Fandom, w n, 哪吒 - Fandom, 哪吒之魔童降世, 哪吒之魔童降世 | Né Zhā Zhī Mó Tóng Jiàng Shì (2019)
Genre: 短车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	藕饼同人小车

“哪吒，你把我捆起来干什么。”熬丙一脸无奈地看着自己的衣袍因混天绫勒住而有些发皱。  
“小爷我三岁生辰，你可是迟到了，哼！还两手空空，莫非是想把你自己送给我吗！你不说我就当你默认了。”成人形态的哪吒眯起狭长的眼，勾着嘴看着熬丙。  
“那次是我不好，你能不能先把我放开？”熬丙抿了抿唇，似乎有什么脱离了他的想象。  
“我不管，你是我唯一的朋友！男朋友！”哪吒套上乾坤圈，变回幼年形态，嘟着嘴恶狠狠地盯着熬丙，一拳砸向边上的桌子。  
熬丙在他注视下有些不自在，“行......不过......我......”  
“小爷我什么都知道！”哪吒擦了几下手，又变回成年形态走到熬丙身边。  
“我......是第一次。”熬丙清冷的脸有些发红。  
“知道了知道了。不会让你难受的。”熬丙不知所措的样子让自己兴奋。哪吒轻轻抚摸熬丙的龙角，揽住腰肢，吻住他的双唇，舌尖舔舐着，搜刮着熬丙温热的口腔，涎水交融的声音让熬丙羞红的染上情欲，嘴里不自觉地吐出呻吟。双手被束缚使得熬丙无法逃离，自己又不舍得伤害哪吒，就由着他来吧。  
哪吒轻轻把熬丙推倒在床上，趁熬丙情迷意乱之时又变出几只手。一手褪去熬丙衣衫，而混天绫还好端端地绑在他身上，一手抚摸着他的龙角，另外两只固定住他。  
“啊...”哪吒笑着把手伸向了熬丙的私处。龙有两个生殖器，不过熬丙，看来是用不上了。  
轻轻推入，用力退出，哪吒不断细密地亲吻着熬丙的脸颊，身下的动作渐渐加快。  
“给我生小龙。”哪吒摩挲着熬丙的耳朵，两只手上下抚摸着熬丙的生殖器，吐出一句令他难以自持的话，又猛地一插。  
“嗯......啊......”熬丙蜷缩着脚趾，闭上了眼睛，绯红的脸颊，密布吻痕令人遐想的身体，还有那个始作俑者，眼前的事情好像是他所期待那样，似乎又脱离了他的想象。  
哪吒逐渐停止了抽插，逾涨逾大的火热的性器在熬丙有些凉意的身体中注入一股白浊。他缓缓退出，一部分浓精从他身下流出，带领着熬丙到达高潮，空气似乎弥漫淫气。  
“呼，这就算小爷收的小礼了，可记住，你整个人都是小爷哪吒我的。”


End file.
